


Night Out

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Series: Steve and Bucky's Public Sexcapades [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky is all better, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Blow Jobs, and he's a cheeky git, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a casual night out at the cinema, but Steve ends up getting more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Привет!
> 
> So!
> 
> First Stucky fanfiction posted on this site, but cross-posted from my Fanfiction.net account of the same name.
> 
> This piece was originally Cleon, but I have lost interest in that pairing, so I made it Stucky instead.
> 
> This isn't a serious fic, so don't expect super-dramatic characterisation. I'm still testing the waters with this pairing.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Also, let's just pretend that Godzilla 2014 was not released in 2014.

The sounds of Godzilla filled the cinema; roars, groans and rattles held the viewer's attention. Over-the-top explosions lit up the room and machine guns barked erratically.

 

At first Steve only noticed that Bucky's flesh hand had missed the popcorn it should have been aiming for, and he was going to whisper that to Bucky, but stopped breathing instead when the hand fell on his crotch and squeezed.

 

His head turned to the side, eyes growing wide. His hand shooting up to grasp Bucky's forearm and squeezed back to try and ward him off.

 

Bucky kept on drinking his coke and watching the film as if nothing was wrong. He grinned boyishly as Godzilla stomped into view and shook his arm out of Steve's grip.

 

Only to grab his crotch again.

 

This time Steve gasped loudly. A man in the front moved. Someone else shushed him.

 

They heard. They heard. Don't move. Maybe they could see, maybe.

 

Bucky's slender, dextrous fingers started rubbing and massaging, and Steve felt heat sear it's way up his spine and up to his cheeks. His skin prickled, his own fingers digging into the seat. On the big screen, Godzilla roared; a loud, angry scream that completely muffled the sound of the blonde's gasp.

 

It made Steve feel like yelling, too.

 

The warmth spred all over, and his breathing began to speed up as he tried to keep his mouth closed. His eyes closed in onto the main character, trying to block out the feel of Bucky's warm, teasing hand rub and palm and feel his cock through his trousers.

 

Bucky fumbled with the button, the zipper, and - humming happily at the lack of underwear - his flesh hand was soon diving inside, grabbing what it found there. Steve bit on his lower lip. He heard more gunshots - and could hear only those and his heart.

 

Then something else wrapped around him, something moist and hot.

 

Steve opened his eyes, watched a second of a bright blue flash and then saw Bucky's head. Whatever noises his mouth was making were covered by the loud movie soundtrack, and the Captain hoped that it would cover the sounds he knew that he was going to end up making.

 

He watched Bucky move like a fucking expert for a few shaky seconds, before his eyes slipped shut at the bliss.

 

The warmth worsened and burned, his lower lip slipping back under his teeth, and he felt like yelling again.

 

Shit shit shit shit.

 

His feet kicked the (thankfully empty) seat in front of him. Nothing mattered at that moment, save for Bucky's mouth and what it was doing to him.

 

Another gasp escaped the blonde man as he was deep-throated, his cock hitting the very back of that hot, talented mouth.

 

Then, the brunette done something pretty fucking amazing with his tongue.

 

Steve came. Hard.

 

He exploded into Bucky's mouth, unable to stop the loud moan that escaped his mouth, the same time as Godzilla let out a long, vociferous roar, one that shattered the earth and shook the cinema.

 

It was nothing compared to the orgasm he'd just experienced.

 

His eyes opened as he gulped between intakes of air. His chest rose and fell too rapidly, and he stilled, eyes fixed on a bit of the ceiling, a bit of the screen. His fly was zipped closed. He heard Bucky drop back onto his seat, then steal his popcorn and munch on them. He swallowed again.

 

Steve couldn't look at him.

 

And he startled when Bucky's hand fell on him again, silently begging for him not to try something more.

 

The hand only searched for his own, and stayed there over its back, unmoving. He could barely see them in the dark, and when he finally gathered the courage to look at Bucky's face, he could barely see it too - save for the icy blue eyes, which did not reflect the film, but the knowledge that he just sucked _Captain_ _America_ off, and was far too proud of himself.

 

Bucky drew closer, and Steve scowled.

 

Is he going to kiss-

 

"Bet Agent Carter never did that to you back in the day."

**Author's Note:**

> *is nervous*
> 
> Is it okay?


End file.
